


Rick's Steaming Shower

by Setherial_Trash



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 100 years rick and morty, Alpha Rick, Anal Sex, C137cest, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setherial_Trash/pseuds/Setherial_Trash
Summary: (WIP) Morty accidentally walked in on Rick masturbating in the shower. Now it's all he can think about, the only way to stop? He has to tell Rick.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Morty~  
Sun shining in through his window made the boy stir. He sat up in bed and groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking at his desk, he noticed a plate of food that smelled delicious, but he wasn't really hungry yet. He threw the blanket aside and rolled his eyes at his morning wood, before he slowly made his way towards the bathroom. It was possibly the constant yawning, or maybe even because he was half asleep that Morty failed to hear the shower running. As he opened the door, as well as his mouth to apologize for barging in on someone; he noticed who it was. Rick was leaning against the wall, halfway under the stream from the shower head. His eyes closed and face turned toward the ceiling, as he stroked the length of his shaft and moaned softly. Morty was astonished, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He felt himself drool a little and his dick twitched beneath his boxers.

~Rick~  
Dropping down with a clunk, he landed his spacecraft. Another boring mission that ended with Rick getting his way, and a few dozen Gromflomites getting slaughtered. He was covered in green goop and smelled like sulphur, he made his way to the fridge before heading up for a shower. "Morty, there's food in the fridge and your clean clothes are on top of the dryer. Summer and I had to help hide your father from some alien woman thing but we will be back in a few days, love you sweetie! Mom." Rick tore the note off the fridge and tossed it into the trash. Opening the fridge, he saw a plate of scrambled eggs and four sausage links; he grabbed a beer and the plate, throwing it in the microwave. He carefully carried the plate far away from any of the dripping goo on his clothes, opening the door to a snoring Morty halfway on the floor. Rick set the plate down and lifted Morty up into the bed, covering him up before making his way to the shower.

~Morty~  
Morty tried to keep his mind off of what he saw. He ate the plate of food, searched for Summer but both Summer and his mom were nowhere to be found! He ended up going downstairs to watch interdimensional cable, and eagerly waited for his mind to block it out. "MoOorty! Good, you're up. I-I need your help with something, so come on!" Rick grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the garage before opening a portal and shoving him through. He landed with a thud and scraped his hand on a tree, he stood up and rubbed it free of really sticky sap before glaring at Rick as he followed him into the alien jungle. He then remembered the steamy scene he saw earlier and couldn't help the flushing in his cheeks, or the stirring in his jeans. He forced both hands down doing his best to conceal his hard on, he was just glad that Rick didn't know.

~Rick~  
His thoughts were being obnoxious, he thought back to his shower this morning and the much needed release he gave himself. He even thought back to the fantasy that started it all. "Snap out of it Rick." He muttered to himself, and forcefully focused back on what he was doing; Rick just needed the sap from one of these trees for his experiment. They searched for hours coming up with nothing, before finally finding a large one back where the portal had originally opened. Rick cursed himself for letting his mind wander and distract him, angrily shooting a hole in the bark and collecting the sap. He tossed it to Morty who fumbled and nearly dropped it, while Rick took out his flask and emptied it. Morty seemed flushed and dazed but Rick passed it off as him thinking of Jessica again. "R-rick? W-w-what is this for?" He couldn't explain it to him, Morty wouldn't understand. He just opened another portal home and walked through, ignoring the boy as if he hadn't heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more steamy! Wait and see ;)

~Morty's Perspective~  
Rick was gonna be busy for a few hours, and didn't want to be disturbed. "I'm buuUsy and I already t-told you, get the fuck out!" Morty was a little hurt, but he didn't mind, Rick needed his space sometimes. Thinking about what he should do, he decided to take a shower so he could finally get some release. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and inhaled sharply. The intoxicating scent of Rick was still evident, he smiled as entered before stripping and turning on the hot shower. He got in and ran his hand slowly across the wall before pressing his back against it, "t-t-this is where Rick w-was...mm" he bit his lip as his dick twitched from the image in his head. He closed his eyes; lifted his face toward the ceiling and began stroking himself. The cut on his hand began to throb and suddenly he lost it. He had never cum so fast before! It had felt so good, he couldn't help it; he moaned far too loud, and clamped a hand over his mouth. He wasn't satisfied...

~Rick's Perspective~  
Rick groaned in frustration as Morty let out yet another yelp all too telling of what he was doing. "That boy is gonna be the death of me. What is that? Like - like 8?" Rick grumbled as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, thinking about how he had been doing the same thing this morning. How he wished...he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't be thinking about that kind of thing! He focused on his sap, he only needed to add it to his paraphilia concoction and it was finished. He only needed to calculate how much to add. It was pretty strong sap. Even a tiny knick with only a drop could cause you to- "R-rick?! T-there's a um p-problem here." His thoughts were interrupted by the door being flung open; there stood a naked and dripping wet Morty, covered only by a towel. It didn't hide his hard on or the visible dripping fluids from beneath, he was flushed and wouldn't make eye contact. Rick stood up, "what did you do this time, Morty?" the sharp tone in his voice made the boy flinch. "N-nothing! It wasn't me!" That's when Rick noticed Morty's hand.

~Morty's Perspective~  
Rick looked pissed, before a flash of worry cause him to yank the boys arm toward him. Rick examined the small scrape that glowed fluorescent pink. "S-shit Morty! Please tell me you didn't-" Morty was confused and scared at this point, unsure of what was worrying Rick. He glanced down and thought back to Rick's slow strokes and it was too much. He folded himself over as he came once more, not needing to touch himself at this point. "AaaAah! R-Rick! Make it stop!" He shivered with pleasure as he came three more times. His eyes rolled back and resisted touching himself as Rick turned to face him with the most worried look he had ever seen. He didn't like that look at all, but he asked anyway, "w-w-what's wrong?"

~Rick's Perspective~

Ah fuck. Rick looked down at the scrape again, Morty must've cut himself on the Floogarian tree! In microscopic doses you can convince someone that they like you enough to talk to you, but the boy seemed to have smeared an entire thick glob of the sap into the cut! "Morty, I want you to listen very carefuuUully to what I'm about to ask you. WeEere you aroused be-before you got scraped?" Rick searched the boys eyes, looking for a no, Morty could only blush before cumming again and nodding vigorously. Rick pulled out his flask and drank in frustration. Slamming his flask down nearly yelling at this point, he asks; "who were you thinking about, Morty? Is it-is it someone you know." Morty wouldn't look at him, but he answered softly. "Y-yeah, Rick b-b-but...you won't like it." Rick grabbed him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes and waited for the answer. "I-it was...I was th-thinking about..." Morty turned beet red and as he threw his head back from the immense pleasure, Rick was mortified as he heard the boy yell. "Aah Rick! F-fuck! I was thinking of you! I-I saw you...in the shower." Rick let go of Morty and stepped back, he turned around to face his bench; gripping it so hard his knuckles were white. There was no fucking way he heard that right, and if he did? There was only one thing he could do. "Morty....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger! I just have an idea for this and I don't want to spoil it! I'm sorry you have to wait! I will try to upload soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer for you guys since you had to wait! Hope you enjoy! Will update again when I'm not suffering from writer's block haha thanks for reading!

~Morty~

His face was hot, and his eyes burned with tears as he admitted his incestuous lust to Rick. He was breathing heavy from that last cumming when he thought of Rick in his naked glory, stroking his shaft and moaning towards the ceiling! "Rick! F-fuck! I was thinking of you!" The words filled Morty with this dirty pleasure hearing them said aloud, but the color drained from Rick's face before returning to his cheeks and ears.  
"Morty." He spoke softly, his tone was dangerous and salt laced. His searching eyes, mildly bloodshot and hungry; glanced over Morty's small frame like predator with prey before he spoke. "I have to fuck you." Hearing those words from Rick only sent Morty into a spiral of pleasure! He stumbled, gripping onto the bench for support, he heard a small clinking noise before he realized Rick was removing his belt. "R-rick? What are you d-doing, Rick? H-here in the garage? OoOh!" He came hard, and nearly fell over.

~Rick~

Hurriedly he removed his belt, he had to do this fast. He reached over and shut the garage door, locking it behind him and hurriedly strode toward the moaning boy. He lifted him onto the bench on his stomach, flinging the towel away from his meek hands. Rick thought back to his shower, he was thinking about this very thing happening. Bending Morty over and ramming into his tight little ass, hearing him say Rick's name over and over; unable to control himself. He guessed that the boy hadn't heard his moans too clearly, because they were Morty's name. He shook the thought from his head. "I have to do this now Morty! If I don't, you could have a heart attack and die!"  
Morty moaned super loud as his body was wracked with another orgasm, he was trembling and a little shaken up at this point. Rick couldn't waste anymore time. He grabbed a small thing of lube from his drawer and pulled off his shoes and then pants. Frowning and cursing at himself for already being rock hard just thinking about it. Morty suddenly moaned again and he knew he needed to do this right now. He just hoped the boy hadn't noticed that he needed no help to do this.

~Morty~

Morty glanced back at Rick as he heard him taking off his pants, and noticed he was already hard. "Is that from me?" The boy wondered to himself, thinking of Rick wanting to do things with and to him. It was enough to fill his desire and force himself to cum again. "Okay Morty, I'll try to be gentle" Rick said as he placed one hand on Morty's ass and the other guided him towards Morty's- "OoOOoh oh fuck!" He couldn't help himself, as Rick slowly entered him he was overcome with pleasure and heard himself as he spoke. "P-please Rick, h-hard. I-I-I want it h-hard!" He was surprised to hear the words leave his mouth, he had never done this before and wasn't sure what to expect....but he didn't expect Rick to deliver as well as he did.

~Rick~ 

Fucking hell, this kid! That was the sexiest thing he had ever heard from Morty's mouth, next to the moans of course. Rick thought about it for only a second, before he slammed himself inside Morty's tight pink ass. The boy let out a loud cry and a soft whimper, he shuddered as he came once again. "Okay. Let's get rooOough then." He teased, before he pulled back and slammed in again; over and over. Morty was quite loud at this point and reached a hand back to tell Rick to pause. "What?" Rick asked before the boy carefully turned over onto his back. "I-I just wanna l-look at you, Rick." his face turning pink as he admitted it. Rick felt his face get a little warm but look away and grunted a soft "whatever."

~Morty~

He watched as Rick's face turned red before he sheepishly looked away, pretending he didn't care. Morty bit his lip and gave a soft moan to let Rick know he was ready. His eyes were on Morty in seconds, his fiery gaze passed over all of Morty's body before returning to his eyes. It made him feel sexy and confident to have Rick ogle him like this. There was a glint in his hungry eyes and then suddenly Morty was being rammed and moaning like a slut. "Oh fuck!" He threw his head back in ecstasy, clawing at the table. 

~Rick~

This was too much for him, he wanted to feel it! He hoisted the boy into the air, their foreheads touching and breathing equally hard. "W-w-what are you doing, R-rick?" Morty whispered breathily, and bit his lip. Ugh he fucking loved when Morty did that, he held the boy by his thighs, as his legs wrapped around Rick's waist for support. He leaned forward and kissed the boy hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth; Morty kissed back without hesitation and moaned softly. Pulling back and staring into his eyes Rick spoke softly, "I wanna feel you scratch me. Don't be gentle." He lifted a hand to grip Morty's hair tightly and brought his ear closer, whispering. "Don't forget to say my name."


	4. Chapter 4

~Morty~  
Rick let out a low growl before thrusting hard into Morty's ass. His breath caught in his throat, all Morty could do was throw his head back and moan with pleasure. "Ooooh R-Riiiick!!" His nails dug into Rick's chest and drug down. 

~Rick~  
"Aah fuck! Yes!" He thrusted harder and faster as the boy let out moan after moan, clawing him up and down. Rick found his way to Morty's throat, kissing and sucking as he pounded into him. "Morty." Rick grabbed his hair and forced Morty to look at him.

~Morty~  
He looked into Rick's eyes, flustered and blushing, trying to concentrate as Rick forced himself fully inside. "I-I love you, Morty." Rick spoke with confidence as he trusted slow and rough. Morty almost didn't believe he heard it. "I lo-love you t-too, Rick" his cheeks burned red as he spoke breathily, but Rick's mouth taking over his own kept him from thinking about it for too long.

~Rick~  
He wanted to hear those words. He didn't want to admit his feelings but he needed to hear it. He kissed the boy deeply before he came hard; Rick felt the warmth of Morty finishing with him on his chest, with bright red cheeks Morty apologized for the mess. 

~Morty~  
He felt embarrassed, not able to believe he came on Rick's chest. Rick grabbed his hand and looked it over, and only then did Morty realize the scrape was gone! Rick smirked as he pulled out to gently place Morty on the ground. His cheeks burned as Rick got dressed again, and he had many questions he was afraid of asking. "R-rick?" He spoke softly as Rick froze. "D-did you...did you e-e-enjoy...um..." 

~Rick~  
"Did I enjoy having to fuck you and take your virginity in probably the worst way and place possible? Not really, no." He was glad he couldn't see the boys face, it would make it hard to lie when he could see the pain it caused. Rick didn't know how to tell him without him getting too attached, and that wasn't a good thing.

~Morty~  
The pain shot through his chest like he was just shot. He didn't believe it, but why would he deny it? Morty was confused, but refused to let it go. "S-so why did I do all of that? W-why would you tell me t-t-to scratch you and s-say your name?" His cheeks flushed as he remembered Rick's demanding tone. Still being naked, he found it much harder to hide being aroused once again. 

~Rick~  
Still facing away from Morty, Rick spoke sounding more sure of himself than he ever had. "It keeps me hard, and if-if I just picture it's not you it won't bother me. I neeEeded to do it to save your life as usual, and I w-wouldn't do it again. It's over now so instead of over thinking it, maybe try-maybe try moving on from it and forgetting it happened." He rolled his eyes as he spoke, he wished it hadn't happened like this, he wanted it to be real.

~Morty~  
He could tell Rick was trying to convince himself. He stared at Rick and thought about what to say. There was no way he could convince Rick to admit his feelings, but he could at least admit his own. "W-what if I don't want to....forget? What if I wanted m-m-more? Like...r-right now?" He felt his cheeks turn bright red, and didn't try to hide his boner as Rick turned and looked at him, wide eyed. His mouth opened before shutting quickly as Rick stepped toward him.


End file.
